


Отпечатки

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Premonition/vision, public erection, sexual arousal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: – Мне нужно снять у вас отпечатки пальцев. То есть я сниму у вас отпечатки, чтобы мы убедились, что вы не преступник и можете у нас работать. Не то чтобы я думаю, что вы преступник. Вы просто… большой. Большое приобретение для компании. Да.– Мисс, всё хорошо? Вы, кажется, покраснели.-----Её задача – снять отпечатки пальцев. Но как тут сосредоточиться, когда у него такие большие руки…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Отпечатки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633985) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



* * *

– Бенджамин Соло?

– Можно просто Бен.

– Мне нужно снять у вас отпечатки пальцев. То есть я сниму у вас отпечатки, чтобы мы убедились, что вы не преступник и можете у нас работать. Не то чтобы я думаю, что вы преступник. Вы просто… большой. Большое приобретение для компании. Да.

– Мисс, всё хорошо? Вы, кажется, покраснели.

– Рей. Меня зовут Рей. Все нормально, просто отлично. Начнём с левой руки. Не обязательно снимать часы и кольца.

– На мне их и нет.

– Хорошо. В смысле, это бы всё равно не помешало.

– Опустить палец сюда?

– Подождите, пожалуйста, машина включится через пару секунд, я возьму вашу руку, установлю её в правильном положении и проведу пальцем по датчику. Должна предупредить, у меня очень холодные руки. Ледяные, можно сказать.

– Ничего страшного.

– Правда? Потому что на это уже жаловались, кто-то даже подал жалобу моему начальнику. Они очень холодные, простите.

– Ну, мои наоборот – очень горячие, так что, может, мы с вами обретём баланс.

– Пожалуйста, дайте мне левую руку. Начнём с мизинца, просто расслабьтесь и дайте мне направить ваши пальцы куда следует.

– Вы точно в порядке, Рей? Вы вся красная. Не хочу, чтобы вас удар хватил.

– Всё прекрасно, в комнате немного душно, вот и всё.

– Левую руку, говорите? Вот, пожалуйста, делайте с ней, что хотите.

– Простите, я так и знала, что вы вздрогнете. Мои руки очень хо…

– Нет, дело не в этом.

– Что? В чём проблема?

– У меня просто возникло очень странное чувство.

– В смысле?

– Вроде дежа вю. Но… нечто большее.

– Ну, я определённо не снимала у вас отпечатки раньше. Теперь безымянный палец.

– Вы уверены, что мы не встречались?

– Я почти не сомневаюсь, что запомнила бы. Пожалуйста, расслабьте пальцы.

– Извините.

– Указательный. Хорошо, Бен. Вот так. Именно так. У вас хорошо выходит. Погодите, мне ещё нужен ваш большой палец.

– Мхмхм…

– Не нужно было скрещивать ноги, я не против.

– Поверьте, нужно было.

– Бен, всё в порядке? Вы, кажется, покраснели. Теперь правую руку.

– У вас отлично выходит. Вы умелая.

– Это не так уж и сложно.

– Неправда. Приходится успокаивать людей, чтобы они с вами расслаблялись. В смысле, расслабляли руки.

– Со мной вы чувствуете себя расслабленно?

– И да и нет.

– Почему «да»?

– Я слышу ваш голос и думаю о Дне благодарения. Когда все, наевшись и напившись, сидят, ещё не разговаривая о блюдах.

– Слыша мой британский акцент, вы думаете об американском празднике?

– Представьте себе.

– Почему «нет»?

– Что?

– Вы сказали: «И да и нет». Почему со мной вы не можете расслабиться?

– Не уверен, что мне стоит говорить.

– Почему?

– Не хочу потерять работу ещё до того, как меня наймут.

– Последний палец. Замечательно, теперь всё. Было не так уж и плохо, да?

– Рей, богом клянусь, что-то не так. Мы вправду раньше не встречались?

– Почему вы сомневаетесь?

– Когда наши руки соприкоснулись… не знаю. Я будто вспомнил всё, что ещё даже не произошло.

– Что не произошло, Бен?

– Ничего из этого.

– Вы и на собеседовании так ясно выражали свои мысли?

– Поужинайте со мной. Пожалуйста.

– Зачем?

– Тогда я снова смогу подержать вас за руку.

– Не вы держали мою руку, а я – вашу.

– Хорошо замечено. Соглашайтесь, тогда я смогу взять вас за руку впервые.

– Может, у меня уже есть парень.

– Нет. Пока нет.

– Что?

– Я же говорю, вспомнил всё.

– Мне нужно вас сфотографировать для пропуска.

– Поужинаете со мной?

– Держите спину прямо. Смотрите в объектив, вот сюда. На счёт три: раз, два… о нет, неужели вы из тех, кто никогда не улыбается на фотографиях?

– Просто думаю, что мне не идёт улыбка.

– Кхм, ладно. Смотрите в объектив. Раз, два… я пойду с вами на ужин.

– Что, правда?

– Хм-м… Кажется, это комбо.

– В смысле?

– Очень большие руки и очень широкая улыбка.

– Давайте переснимем.

– Неа. Я сохраню это фото и включу в слайд-шоу к твоему сорокалетию.

– Почти. На сороковую годовщину.

– Чего?

– Неважно.

– Странный ты, Бен Соло.

– Хорошо, что у меня настолько большие руки, что я могу это компенсировать.

– Ммм, это точно.

– Сегодня? В восемь?

– Хорошо.

– Рей?..

– Да?

– Буду ждать с нетерпением. Всего этого.

– В смысле… нашего свидания?

– Увидишь.


End file.
